This invention relates to methods and compositions for diminishing wrinkles and fine lines of the skin.
Modem style and fashion favors a youthful appearance. Numerous products and programs are available which are directed to the retention of a youthful appearance, ranging from cosmetic and dietary supplement preparations to lifestyle guides and exercise training programs. A youthful appearance can often have a positive effect upon self-esteem and mental attitude.
One area of particular concern to those wishing to retain a youthful appearance is the occurrence of wrinkles and fine lines in the skin associated with aging, especially wrinkles and fine lines which occur on those areas of the body which are normally exposed throughout the day such as the face and hands.
While many of the products currently available for diminishing wrinkles and fine lines of the skin, the search continues for additional compositions having improved and/or longer lasting effects without the deleterious side effects associated with certain compositions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a composition effective for achieving an effective and long-term diminishment of wrinkles and fine lines of the skin without undesired side-effects.
The invention is directed to the administration of xcex945-androstene-3xcex2-ol-7,17 dione and metabolizable precursors thereof, such as xcex945-androstene-3xcex2-acetoxy-7,17 dione, to diminish wrinkles and fine lines of the skin.